Twilight Surprise
by kiki399
Summary: It's Lois' birthday and Clark has a surprise.


**Twilight Surprise (Challenge #9)**

Clark lay on the soft, damp grass, marveling at the way life could throw such an unexpected surprise his way- that being woman beside him. He had been the one to plan the surprise, his intent simple: to make her smile, to make one historically lousy day happy.

He had expected, well he didn't know what he had expected, except that it was she that had surprised him. It almost made him made mad.

All his planning and effort to shock and entertain her was forgotten as she began to smile and talk. It wasn't fair how she could challenge and constantly surprise him without seeming to try.

He thought back to a few days ago, when this whole thing had started. He had ran to visit Chloe at Met U…

* * *

"Clark? What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"Can't a guy come to visit his best friend?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You would think so wouldn't you?"

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"You remind me of Lois."

She laughed. "How are things with Lois?"

"Well let's see…constantly bossing me around and telling where and how to repair the farm—I'd say she's doing great."

"How is the farm coming along?"

Clark sighed. "It's almost done now. I hate to say it –and if you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it – but Lois has been amazing. She took care of my parents, enlisted half the military base into getting the farm rebuilt and has been filling in for my mom at the Talon."

"Seriously? She never told me about the army boys. How did she…"

"I think they all have a crush on her—or they're afraid of her."

"Smart guys."

"Maybe. But enough about Lois, how's the newest Daily Planet intern? Things going well?"

"It's great, but Clark, the reason I had called you earlier has to do with Lois."

"Really? Your message sounded important."

"It is important. Did you know Lois' birthday is next Saturday?"

"No, Lois tends to avoid personal conversations –it interferes with her annoy-Clark time."

"Funny. You know what else happens to be on Saturday?"

He shook his head.

"The anniversary of her mother's death. She was in a coma for a couple of days before… but, well, the reason I'm telling you this–which Lois will kill me for, by the way– is I'd like to throw Lois a small party. She hasn't had a real birthday celebration since Aunt Ellen died."

"That's horrible. I can't believe that her father—"

"Grief does irrational things to people, Clark. But that's all history. I was hoping you could help me plan something nice for her."

"Sure, just tell me what I can do."

Chloe grinned

"…Within reason," he added hastily.

* * *

He smiled. Things had turned out better than they had planned. They had a small celebration with his family, Chloe and Lois. His mom made Lois' favorite home cooked meal and a double chocolate cake. Then they had played a wild game of Pictionary. He had to admit, with Chloe and Lois around things were never dull. After his parents had gone to bed, the three of them had sat around talking until Chloe left. By then it was after midnight, but neither of them felt like letting the night end.

He had grabbed his coat, throwing it at Lois, telling her to follow him. He knew she would. She hated to be left out of anything, especially when he promised her a surprise. And now here they were, lying on their backs staring up at the stars.

He smiled to himself, Lois was worse than a little kid, unable to stay still or be quiet for more than a minute.

"What's so funny?"

He turned his head. His smile widened at the sight beside him. Lois had sprawled out on the ground like a child preparing to make a snow angel, legs and arms spread wide, her long hair littered with grass. He'd never seen her look so…unguarded.

"What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "You having another amnesic episode?"

"Nope, I was just enjoy a very rare moment of peace and quiet."

"I can be quiet."

He snorted. "Any examples—besides when you're sleeping?"

"Of course…I just can't think of any."

He laughed. "At least you're honest."

"Always am."

He turned contemplative. "I like that about you."

Lois grinned. "You need that. Having all those girls in love with you isn't good for your ego. You need someone not blinded by that Kent charm to tell you like it is."

"And lucky me that you've designated that job for yourself."

"And look how much better off you are."

"Uh huh, I don't know how I ever survived without you."

She reached over and patted his chest. "Me neither."

He matched her smile. "You are so arrogant."

"You're so broody."

"Do you _want_ your gift?"

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever asked."

"Well maybe if you were nicer…"

Lois sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry Clarkie, I don't know what came over me. Our friendship is so important to me, and I didn't mean to disrespect your feelings."

"Wow, not fake at all."

"I know, I wonder how Lana does it. Being that nice is hard work. But let's focus here; you've been dangling something about a present for the last few hours and you know I don't do the whole patience thing very well."

"That's an understatement. But I guess you have waited long enough."

"Thank God!" She sat up, looking around him. "Are you hiding a big gift somewhere?"

He pulled her back down. "You'll get it soon, just trust me."

"Okay."

"See that star over there?"

"Umm, sure, the one that looks like the other thousand? Right. Sorry, no more sarcastic remarks. Which one?"

He rolled closer so she could see the direction he was pointing in.

She edged closer, trying to see. "Ooh I see it. That bright one over there?"

"Yah. That one's yours. It's named after your mom."

She sat up, stunned. "What? How did you know?"

"Chloe told me about how, after your mom died, you had told Lucy that she was a star in heaven watching over her family, and that any time Lucy would be lonely or missed her to look to the stars. I just thought…with your birthday and your mom's death that maybe…I don't know, maybe it'd be nice."

He watched her carefully. At the time he had thought it was a great idea but now he wasn't so sure. He felt his face warming.

Lois turned to face him, tears shinning unshed in her eyes. She leaned down and embraced him. He was taken aback by her affectionate gesture; it took him a second to return her hug.

She sat back up, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you Clark. This present is the best thing anyone has ever given me."

He sat up and smiled shyly. "You really like it?"

She gave him the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen. "I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure."

She flopped back down, admiring the star. Now that she knew where to look it was easy to find.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met Smallville. I mean, to go through all this trouble for a girl who busts your chops and stole your bed—"

"And all the hot water" he added.

She laughed. "You're the one who takes the marathon showers."

They lay still for a while, appreciating the peace and beauty stretched before them.

"When we were younger my mom used to sing us this old Guy Lombardo song from the 40's called _Good Night Sweetheart_. I remember how she'd come lay down beside us and sing it until we fell asleep. The last night she sung it was in the hospital, a few days before she died. After that I couldn't bare to hear that song again."

"Do you remember it?"

"Every word."

"Would you sing it for me?"

She froze. He had asked so gently, that she couldn't say no. Her head and heart was swirling with memories and feelings of her mother. She looked at the star and smiled.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm not very good. She was the one with the beautiful voice."

"I've heard you sing around the farm, you aren't as bad as you pretend to be. Please?"

Lois nodded. She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving the star. She began to sing, picturing her mother lying beside her and Lucy in their bed, in a happier time.

_Good night, sweetheart, till we meet tomorrow. _

_Good night, sweetheart, sleep will banish sorrow._

_Tears and parting may make us forlorn, _

_But with the dawn, a new day is born._

_So I'll say good night, sweetheart, though I'm not beside you, _

_Good night, sweetheart, still my love will guide you,_

_Dreams enfold you in each one I'll hold you. _

_Good night, sweetheart, good night._

Clark was riveted. The woman beside him was full of surprises. He idly wondered if he would ever figure her out.

* * *

**A/N:**I heard a version of this song by Rufus Wainwright last night and this is what came of it. Not the greatest but hopefully you enjoyed it. Feedback definitely needed! 


End file.
